


Slytherin, the house that no one looks after

by unfortunatelynormal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BAMF Hermione Granger, Discrimination, Hurt, Hurt Slytherins, Hurt/Comfort, Not nice weasley twins, Observant Hermione, The sins of the father, This is a lot angstier than it sounds, are NOT the sins of the son, jesus christ why does everyone hate slytherin so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatelynormal/pseuds/unfortunatelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger: Defender of Slytherins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin, the house that no one looks after

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So yes, I do know that I should be updating my other fics, and I swear I'm working on it, but I can't help when the plot bunnies strike!

Hermione’s more observant than anyone gives her credit for.

She understands that there is going to be discrimination against her everywhere she goes.  At first, she just assumes that it will stem from the fact that she’s a woman. Sexism is everywhere.

When she enters the wizarding world, she hopes it will be better. She believed that magic could be the great equalizer.

 In lots of ways, she was right. Despite the fact that the school’s title says ‘witchcraft and wizardry’ even though there doesn’t seem to be anything different in the way men and women perform their spells, women do seem to have it better here. They are in positions of power, and Hermione couldn’t be happier. (Then again, Hermione knows nothing of pureblood society).

Unfortunately, in other ways she is terribly wrong.

She is not discriminated against here for being a woman, but instead for her ‘blood status’. They call her ‘mudblood’ like it is some terrible thing. From what Hermione can see, she’s adding to the gene pool, which is a good thing. Purebloods are likely to inbreed themselves out of existence with the way they’re going on.

But the thing that terrifies her most?

Here, she’s discriminated against for _being smart_. Like she cannot possibly be smart because she is a Gryffindor.  Apparently it is only acceptable to be smart if you’re a Ravenclaw. What kind of logic is that?

But, like stated earlier, Hermione is observant. She knows she’s not the only one who’s being discriminated against, and not just in terms of blood.

She sees how the rest of the school treats the _Slytherins_.

It is not fair, she thinks, quietly, and to herself, because no one else wants to hear this.

_The sins of the father are not the sins of the son._

Nobody else seems to get this, except maybe a few hufflepuffs that she sees. But they stay quiet.

Hermione has always been rather terrible at staying quiet.


End file.
